


Don't talk to me about love

by Mendelynn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drinking & Talking, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, brain dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendelynn/pseuds/Mendelynn
Summary: Sasuke is in Konoha for a visit and goes drinking with Naruto. People are most honest when they're drunk.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Don't talk to me about love

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> I had an idea and wrote it down.  
> Usually, I don't write about Naruto and Sasuke a lot (mostly because I really don't ship them) but this popped into my head.  
> Another one of those Mendelynn-fills-the gaps-in-the-canon-to-her-liking stories.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“It’s been a long time, huh?” Naruto smiled and chugged back his sake cup. He’d never felt much of the alcohol’s effect because of Kurama but Sasuke’s cheeks were flushed nicely already. “Shame Sakura couldn’t join us.”

Sasuke shrugged. “She was exhausted. Apparently, they had a difficult operation today. And she doesn’t want to leave Sarada alone. I don’t understand why. The girl is more capable than we ever were at her age.”

Naruto chuckled. “True. Boruto always complains about it. It’s great that our children are friends.”

“Hmm”

“I’m glad they can grow up in peace.”

“There is no peace.” Sasuke chugged another sake cup. “The nations might be in an alliance now but that will fall apart sooner or later. And don’t forget about the Ootsutsuki. The village needs me. As long as the village needs me, there is no peace.”

“Ha…” Naruto sighed and sat back. “We achieved so much. Be a bit more optimistic. The next generation of ninja will be more than capable to protect themselves. I mean… have you seen Konohamaru?” He chuckled. “And in the end, I will always be there to protect all of them.”

“Hm.” Sasuke nodded and his black hair revealed the Rinnegan for a second. Naruto observed his friend and grinned.

“You know… there’s one thing I always wanted to ask. Why do you dress like this?”

“Huh?”

“You always look so elegant and bad ass in your clothes. You know that rogue nin really don’t care about what you’re wearing.”

“I do not dress for the rogue nin.” Sasuke huffed and chugged another cup of sake. “I couldn’t stand walking around in an orange jump suit like you do.”

“Eh? I had this one custom made!” Naruto plucked self-consciously on his jacket.

“Even worse. Maybe you should turn to your wife for advice. I wonder how she can stand you running around in that… _thing_.” This earned Sasuke a punch in the side. He let it happen, even though his battle instincts flared up instantly.

“What does it matter, anyway? It’s just clothes. I really don’t understand why you pay so much attention. I mean, I only started thinking about it because I heard the little girls gush about you. You’re still as popular with the ladies as you were when we were boys.” He winked at his friend.

Sasuke averted his eyes. Another sake. “What if I told you that I didn’t love Sakura?” His voice was small and quiet. He probably would’ve never confessed if he hadn’t been drunk. But he was drunk, and spending time with his best friend.

“Then I would be really concerned. But, you know, it would explain why you stay away from the village so much.” Naruto grinned and put and arm around his friend’s shoulder. “This is just a thought, right?”

“I do not love Sakura.” Sasuke set his cup down and looked up. His eyes fixed Naruto and for a second, the Hokage thought that he would activate his Sharingan. He didn’t. “I never did.”

Naruto took his hand off his friend’s shoulder and leaned back get a better look at the man next to him. “Why would you marry her then? Sakura is an amazing woman. How could you not love her?”

“She is an amazing woman.” Sasuke nodded slowly. “She’s strong and I trust her. She’s my best friend apart from you and she loves me. I fulfilled her wish. Isn’t that a good thing?”

“No. Because you’re selling her a lie.” Naruto shook his head vehemently. “It’s just wrong. You have to tell her.”

“I can’t tell her. It doesn’t work like this, Naruto. We have a child together. She loves me. If I told her, it would break her. I can’t risk that. She has to look after our daughter.”

“A daughter you haven’t met.” Naruto sighed and put his arm back around his friend’s shoulder. “I don’t get you, Sasuke. I get that you have issues but… you have to figure out what you want. You can’t go on like this.”

“Oh, I know what I want.” For a second, it seemed as if Sasuke would put his head on Naruto’s shoulder. Then, the moment was over. “But some things you just can’t have.”

“You don’t know until you’ve tried.” Naruto’s found Sasuke’s eyes and he gave his friend one of his bright smiled. Sasuke stared at him.

“Well, do you love me?”

Naruto chuckled. “Of course I do, Sasuke. I love you like a brother.”

“I don’t mean brotherly love.” Sasuke hiccupped. “I mean the kiss-me-sore-and-stick-your-dick-up-my-ass kind of love. Do you love me like that?”

Slowly and carefully, Naruto removed his arm from Sasuke’s shoulder again. “No, I don’t love you like that.”

“See?” Sasuke’s hiccup might have not been a hiccup. It sounded a bit like a sob. “Some things you just can’t have.” His voice was even though. Suddenly, his head leaned forward and he buried his forehead in Naruto’s chest. After a second of hesitation, Naruto put his arms around his best friend.

“So you’re like Kakashi-sensei,” he stated quietly. “You like men.”

“Kakashi-sensei?” Sasuke’s voice was muffled by Naruto’s custom-made orange jacket. He couldn’t break the physical contact.

“Oh right, you don’t know yet. He and Iruka-sensei got engaged half a year ago. I would’ve never expected these two to end up together but, you know, they kind of match.” Sasuke huffed. “I’m sorry, Sasuke. I can’t love you like this. I like women. And I’m love with my wife. You’re my brother. I can’t offer you anything else.”

Sasuke sat up again. “Thank you.” His voice was quiet and even.

“What are you thanking me for?” Naruto had this look when he didn’t understand something which made something melt inside of Sasuke.

“For not pushing me away. I could understand if you didn’t want to be my friend anymore.”

Naruto had such a warm, bright smile. It was like the sun. But Sasuke was like the moon. He couldn’t absorb it, just reflect. “I told you. We’re brothers. We will always be connected. I want you to be happy but I can’t help you. Not like this… maybe one day the feelings will go away?”

“Maybe…”

“Maybe, over time, you can learn to love Sakura. And Sarada. She’s amazing. You should meet her.”

“Maybe…” It was a hollow maybe. Sasuke knew that it didn’t mean anything. He admired the way how Naruto had so much hope. But sometimes, it was unrealistic.


End file.
